


City of edom

by Clace2002



Category: TMI - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clace2002/pseuds/Clace2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if clary and Jace didn't escape from edom<br/>Don't read if you don't like  (no hate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of edom

"Hail master" clary whispered and Sebastian grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground heosphoros flying away from her and clattering to the ground at the other side of the room she rolled her head back in defeat a tear sliding down her cheek. Sebastian let out a laugh "you really think that would work dear sister?" He moved across the room towards me in a second and lifted clary by the neck "because I'm such a nice brother I'll let your little friends go" he smirked "but I think I'm gonna keep Jace, I might need something to torture in my spare time-" if I'm not to busy with you little sister."- to be continued


End file.
